The Integrative Health Sciences Facility Core (IHSFC) serves as the nexus for the Center's interdisciplinary research mission. Its goal is the integration of translational, clinical, and epidemiological research. To achieve this goal, the IHSFC facilitates dialog among the different disciplines and provides guidance and training in the design and implementation of studies in population (observational) epidemiology, clinical epidemiology, controlled exposure and clinical panel studies. This includes assistance with subject recruitment and screening retention, questionnaire design, IRB issues, clinical procedures, clinical care and collection of human samples and specimens. The Core maintains the Center's Laboratory Information Management System (LIMS), which integrates biological sample management and analysis by all Facility Cores. The IHSFC is also the portal for data management, archiving and security. The Core also facilitates translation of clinical studies to animal models and vice versa.